Pretty
by DebbieCollens
Summary: When Draco Malfoy becomes Voldemort's pet, he breaks. When he escapes, the wizard rebuilt from Draco's remains demands vengance. BAMF!Draco
1. Pretty

**Hello! So this is my first fan fiction so ... please be nice? If you can, of course. So I love, love, love Draco and yes I know he's a little shit sometimes but I still love him. I had this idea in my head for a LONG time, too long if you ask me and I finally decided to write it down. Draco will become a complete BAMF cause I read too many fan fiction where Draco is broken and weak and a damsel in distress, and I like a lot of them but I want a fanfic where he becomes a complete BAMF! So here it is ... P.S sorry for any typo or grammar errors I am very bad at that so beware ... Also if anyone reads any good BAMF Draco and/ or Snape (he's my favorite character) PLEASE TELL ME! I will be eternally grateful! :) **

**TRIGGER WARNINGS: non-con, torture ... this chapter is M later chapters will be T**

"_Such a pretty thing you grew into young Malfoy_"

Draco Malfoy shivered in the damp abandoned bathroom. Looking up at the grey eyed boy reflected back at him in the foggy mirror, the handsome aristocratic face hugged with feather silky blond hair, he snarled inhumanly.

"_Pretty_"

He couldn't escape the sadistic purr that followed him, ice cold fear pierced his insides.

"_Pretty_"

His shivers turned violent as he held onto the grimy white sink for support.

"_Pretty_"

The cold hands grabbed him. Plunging him down the icy abyss, he was blind in the dark only with the light demonic red orbs to guide him.

"_Pretty_"

His clothes where shredded leaving him nude to face to brutal winds, vultures barricaded his weak form. Waiting for their turn with his mutated corpse.

"_Pretty_"

He was drowning, gasping for air that was out of reach. His limps were frozen useless until he was marble statue created for public use.

"_Pretty_"

The slimy hand traveled across his limbs, mocking a lovers caress as each lingering touch left a trail of slime.

"_Pretty_"

He didn't know that through the cold he could feel the heat from his cheeks. The shame that nipped his toes as he was put on display, touched on display, for everyone to see.

"_Pretty_"

He looked desperately for a life raft in the brutal ocean, finding the eyes of his parents his knees gave out seeing their set faces. Even the cold tears on his mother's pretty cheeks couldn't make his fate any less of a brutal punch to the chest.

"_Pretty_"

He felt himself become dizzy; the vultures became twisted as he was spun around the room with only the cold dead hand branding his skin as an anchor.

"_Pretty_"

He didn't realize he wasn't breathing until he was puffing air but no matter how many gasps he greedily stole it still felt like he was deflating.

"_Pretty_"

His thundering heart silenced the mocking cheers and the monstrous purr.

"_Pretty_"

He didn't realize he fell until he was looking up through tear stung eyes at hungry red orbs.

"_Pretty_"

The cold hang mockingly caressing his blond hair made his heart stop. He wished that the organ didn't restart a moment later.

"_Pretty_"

The cold hand left a permanent residue as it drew out his features, dirtying the handsome shinny face to a rusty grime mask, a horrendous creature that begged for death to put it out of its misery.

"_Pretty_"

His eyes where clenched tight but he could still see. He didn't know fear could be this painful.

"_Pretty_"

His body was levitated, each second made his body tense until he was glass waiting to be shattered.

"_Pretty_"

The shame that marred him was almost as loud as his fear.

"_Pretty_"

The silk sheets he was laid on felt like broken glass, he wondered if maybe he was mercifully shattered and laying on his remains.

"_Pretty_"

He wouldn't let his tears fall, he couldn't let his tears fall.

"_Pretty_"

The cold limb returned to its task, molding his handsome limbs into a grotesque beast.

"_Pretty_"

He finally noticed his haggard breath hidden behind his pounding heart beat.

"_Pretty_"

He was an marionette doll for the masters pleasure.

"_Pretty_"

The monstrous voice somehow turned tangible as it bounded his limbs still.

"_Pretty_"

His body betrayed him once more as acidic tears charred his cheeks.

"_Pretty_"

He waited for a moment when the hand retreated, for a moment naive brutal hope lied to him. He squinted his eyes open only to gasp at finding a monster inches from his own. His fear soothed him as he felt his lips where claimed brutally. The copper taste of his blood thankfully washed out the rancid taste of the monster, he willed him self not to gag at the slimy invader but found he didn't have to worry as he was too preoccupied letting himself drown when the air was snatched from him.

"_Pretty_"

When the monster retreated, he felt the dribble of blood travel his chin, the revulsion of the monsters slime smothering his mouth made him feel the acidic taste of bile rise his in his throat. He swallowed it quickly hoping the burning taste would melt away the monsters slime.

"_Pretty_"

He welcome the acidic tears as it sang his shame as he tried to distract him self from the pale cold hand that smeared the crimson blood onto his stark pale chin, fingerprinting a brand onto the untouched canvas.

"_Pretty_"

He couldn't escape the red orbs as they demanded his attention, he was too afraid to revolt.

"_Pretty_"

The magic that bounded him into submission made itself known as he desperately tried to escape the silver chains. He felt the need to gag once more as the monsters slimy tongue greedily drank his acidic tears.

"_Pretty_"

His fight to gag continued as his mouth was reclaimed, the monster swallowed his blood like it was Merlin's wine.

"_Pretty_"

His lips where chewed raw.

"_Pretty_"

He found a moment of mercy when he able to close his eyes, however his mercy was ripped away when he found himself able to see behind the curtains.

"_Pretty_"

He pretended the cruel ruthless lips were a nameless lover, kind and sweet, trying to teach him how to make music with their limbs. He pretended that the cold dead limbs covering him were warm and full of life.

"_Pretty_"

He felt himself being split into two.

"_Pretty_"

He looked up in shock at the red orbs finding the nameless lover desolated into the monster.

"_Pretty_"

He didn't know this amount of pain was possible.

"_Pretty_"

The sadistic red orbs greedily devoured his anguished features.

"_Pretty_"

His insides where being burnt for the monster's dinner, he wanted his body well done.

"_Pretty_"

It was excruciating.

"_Pretty_"

He didn't realized he had been screaming in agony until his throat was unable to produce anything but a harsh soundless scream.

"_Pretty_"

He hoped he drowned when the mouth drank his agony ferociously.

"_Pretty_"

He didn't notice the monstrous laughing above him as he withered in pain.

"_Pretty_"

He blearily noticed the monster gnarling at his flesh as the knife sliced deeper inside him.

"_Pretty_"

When the monster climaxed he felt his eyes rolled into his head and prayed that he finally met his death.

"_Pretty_"

He awoke naked in blood and the monsters claim tattooing his once clean flesh.

"_Pretty_"

He noticed the heavy silvered chain adorned with priceless jewels locking him to the monsters silk sheets.

"_Pretty_"

He clawed at the heavy metal collar tied at his throat not noticing he was digging into his flesh.

"_Pretty_"

The disgust in his mothers eyes as she was forced to clean him made the shame that was hidden beneath the pain return to blister his scarred skin.

"Pretty"

The monster returned.

"_Pretty_"

Every inch of his body was used. He couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't breath, without being assaulted with excruciating pain.

"_Pretty_"

He stopped trying to breathe.

"_Pretty_"

He tried to count how long he was locked to the silk sheets with the collar preventing him from escape. He tried to count each session but lost track when the number's rose to the hundreds. He took to scratching a deep red scar into his thigh each time the monster left with his jagged finger nails.

"_Pretty_"

His only source of kindness was the house elf Dippy who cleaned him after the monster's hourly sessions. He cried each time knowing he was unworthy to be treated with such kindness. He wished the house elf would be cruel as he was to her.

"_Pretty_"

The monster allowed his Godfather give him a potion after 200th session to stitch his wound's until his body pure again. However he knew that his innocence was burned away with his body.

"_Pretty_"

He no longer felt shame at hearing his Godfather's gasp when seeing his broken form.

"_Pretty_"

He stopped believing he was going to be saved when his Godfather left him alone to face the hungry monster.

"_Pretty_"

The monster returned and returned his body to it's previous state. Making his body as filthy as he was. He was rougher than the last time, he felt him self pass out after the first minute with the monster.

"_Pretty_"

He dazedly remembers thanking the monster.

"_Pretty_"

His shame and pride was pounded out of him with each thrust from the monster.

"_Pretty_"

He continued to cut out a scar for each of his sessions, soon his tally marks traveled down his thigh to his knee.

"_Pretty_"

The monster liked to draw on the pale canvas.

"_Pretty_"

When the monster allowed him to leave unchaining the collar on his neck he didn't know how to feel without the anchor, however the monster used a knife to draw in a permanent collar around his frail pale neck.

"_Pretty_"

When the monster told him to go until he was summoned, he found he forgotten how to walk.

"_Pretty_"

The sneer and taunts from the vultures no longer affected him, his parent's refusal to look at him no longer affected him, only when he was in his room and he looked at the once majestic rich sleeping chambers did he react. He broke every inch of that room until his fist was bloody.

"_Pretty_"

He followed the house elf Dippy to the elf's sleeping chambers. A dusty moldy room in the attic.

"_Pretty_"

He slept with the house elves in the small hidden attic sharing a tattered flimsy cloth with Dippy. He only left the room when he was summoned for the monster. At dinner he was forced to knell beside the monster as the cold dead limb feed him, the monster's snake glared distastefully at him knowing she was superior.

"_Pretty_"

He slept there in the elf's chambers, soon the elves stopped pleading for him to leave and sleep in his own bed.

"_Pretty_"

Soon they finally stopped calling his 'Master Draco'

"_Pretty_"

Soon they allowed his appearance into their life still looking hesitantly at him, knowing he didn't belong.

"_Pretty_"

Dippy became his only friend, offering kind words and allowing him to shadow her as she completed work.

"_Pretty_"

He only spoke to Dippy. He only screamed to the monster.

"_Pretty_"

He became used to the pain after a while. He even didn't cry any more, he had no more tears as he numbly accepted his duties for what he became. Draco Malfoy died and in his place he grew, rising like a demented phoenix. He didn't mourn Draco Malfoy's untimely death. He was too preoccupied trying to join the boy.

"_Pretty_"

Before he left for Hogwarts's the monster reclaimed him, brutally and savagely tearing him apart and drinking his bloody remains. Reminding him who he was. What he was.

"_Pretty_"

Dippy dressed him in fine black silk robes; she brushed his long pale locks tying it with a green ribbon, carefully hiding the scars from view with each silk item. When he looked at the tall skinny handsome wizard in front of him he was confused who it was, it was like a stranger with his dead grey eyes.

"_Pretty_"

He was giving his wand before he was escorted to the train, the magic hugged him but he didn't like it. It felt uncomfortable like he was stranger posing as an old friend. He shoved the wand in his pocket accepting that he was no longer a wizard.

"_Pretty_"

He embraced the fact that he was just a creature.

_"__Pretty"_

He hugged Dippy before he left, crushing her small frame with his own. He accepted her sloppy tears no longer flinching under touch.

_"__Pretty"_

He ignored the horrid gasps from Lucius and Narcissa as he smothered the house elf with all he knew what love to be. Trying to bestow to her his thanks for the nights he woke screaming with her protectively holding him. He tried to thank her for making him, for a moment in her frail arms, feel safe.

"_Pretty_"

Lucius allowed him to keep Dippy, the disgust in the similar grey eyes felt didn't make him feel, only when he felt Dippy's bony fingers in his own did he felt a glimmer of warmth in his numb dead body.

"_Pretty_"

He allowed Dippy to smile for him as they boarded the train, he didn't care for the eyes watching the peculiar couple, the once tall proud handsome blond wizard holding hands with an oddly dressed house elf, when he met emerald green orbs he felt nothing.

_"__Pretty_"

He looked at the crowd from his seat, his head resting on the cold glass watching with a vague watered sense of envy at the smiling faces hugging each other. He was an impostor, a fraud. He wrapped an arm around Dippy who was proudly wearing Draco Malfoy's silk shirt and boxer's happily clinking her new shinny shoes. He remembered giving her his clothes the day before he departed, he traveled to Draco Malfoy's wrecked room, cleanly polished with Draco Malfoy's made bed proudly that look so similar to monster's green silk sheets mocking him, sneering at him that he was unwelcome in Draco Malfoy's room.

Quickly he approach the shinny pristine wardrobe and pulled out clothes after clothes sprinting back to the attic. He presented them to the shocked house elf knowing he was setting her free with his action. He needed her to be free, to taste the freedom he could never obtain.

Her large brown eyes watered as she bawled at him, beveling his action to be one of dismissal. He held her form hushing her blabbering words and whispered to her urgently to be free, to live. He didn't know that she began to cry tears for him but then he heard her swearing to be with him, refusing to leave, saying that she was his house elf, his _friend_. He felt shock penetrate his form and warmth hug his belly, he believed this is what it felt like to feel love.

"_Pretty"_

Looking back into the crowd he caught the eyes of Draco Malfoy's parents, the similar grey eyes watching him with an expressionless mask. He felt numb by their cold stares but looking next to them and seeing the glamoured face of the monster, shock slapped him in the face.

He almost didn't recognize the monster hidden behind the handsome proud wizard but when he caught the green eyes, he saw the red orbs peaking beneath them warning him. Reminding him that would never escape, that he would always be the monster's creature. A sadistic smirk spread across the monster's pained face mouthing to him the truth of his fate, the reason for Draco Malfoy's fate.

"_Pretty"_

He didn't know how many times he wished he died.

_"Pretty"_

He didn't realize he did.

_"Pretty"_

The blond boy roared his sore throat aflame at the memories that flashed in his eyes.

"_Pretty"_

He looked at the painted face of the monster's creature look at him and he felt anger that hid behind his pain emerge.

"_Pretty_"

The boy punched the mirror not caring for his bleeding pale hand.

_"Pretty"_

He couldn't escape the face, even in the shattered mirror fragments he saw his face taunt him.  
_  
__"Pretty"_

Dazedly he picked up a pointed mirror fragment in his bleeding hand.

_"Pretty_"

The only sound in the damp could bathroom was the echoing sound of blood dripping on the grey tiles.

"_Pretty_"

He reached for the corn silk hair numbly chopping away chucks until his proud locks where scattered across the bathroom floor.

"_Pretty_"

His face taunted him, ruthlessly and uncaringly admitting its guilt.

"_Such a pretty boy you are young Malfoy"_

Draco didn't feel the glass tear at his cheek, didn't feel the path of the glass as he gashed into the puffy unmarked white skin of his cheek. He didn't care for the blood bleeding profusely. He didn't care for his blurry vision or wobbly stumble. He didn't care for the faint screaming beside him. He didn't care for the darkness that slowly swallowed him whole.

_"My pretty little pet_"

All he cared for was that for the first time, he was not pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter, I know the last one was rough I'm sorry if it was bad but I this is a vital part of Draco's transformation. Hope you like the story and thanks sooooo much for reading it! Tell me any comments or complaints :)**

**Oh I almost forgot ... I OWN NOTHING! :) **

**P.S - this chapter's short next one will be longer**

Harry threw up when finding Malfoy. Or what he assumed to be Malfoy as the only distinguishing factor of the twitching figure was the ice blond hair scattered across the tiled floor now muddy with crimson.

He didn't know what to do, he felt frozen watching with morbid fascination the crimson puddle surrounding the figure grew.

He couldn't look at the gaping wound in what he assumed to Malfoy's face without passing out so he just watched the blood that continued to grow against the grey tiled floor.

Something pushed into him, shoving him into the ground.

He looked up to see the shadowed figure of Snape staring at the body.

The swallow skin paled, black beetle eyes wide eyes, and opened mouth made the once intimidating fearless man look … scared.

The man shook his greasy head before quickly kneeling over the bleeding boy casting complicated spells in different languages that Harry began to lost track watching hazily as the man squinted in concentration.

"Potter!"

He didn't realize the man had been barking his name.

Looking up through dazed eyes he dully heard the man yell at him to get up and seek help, nodding distractedly Harry felt his feet carry him to the Headmasters room.

Pushing past students he didn't hear the calling of his name from his friends or the wide eyes watching him.

He reached Dumbledore's pounding on the door not caring that his knuckles began to bleed.

Dumbledore looked down at the pale shivering boy, his twinkle quietly vanished.

Placing his uninjured hand on the shivering boys shoulder he asked in a gravelly voice feeling the first signs of fear in his stomach, the dread and cold feel knowing that something was wrong.

Harry looked up and didn't realize he has been crying.


	3. Chapter 3

When Draco Malfoy groggily woke up, blinking his eyes he winced at the bright light. Smacking his dry lips he was internally shocked to find he didn't have any nightmares, or he didn't remembered any nightmares. His body felt delightfully numb, as numb as his body. Reaching sleepily with his hand for Dippy he jumped in awareness finding his bed empty.

He knew Dippy awoke before him but the house elf always waited for him to reached consciousness before sternly helping him to dress as an impostor in silk robes that felt like broken glass.

Draco mumbled trying call out Dippy's name but found his voice muffled, something was covering his mouth, covering his whole face. With a shaky hand he traced the plaster that smothered his face, he screamed but heard no sound. Thrashing around he tried to call out to Dippy, to warn him that the monster came back.

The monster was here, playing a new game with his pet.

Voices called out to him, but he heard nothing, only the pounding of his chest as he desperately tried to call out to Dippy. He crawled at the plaster covering his face but found his fingers had been wrapped in plaster, he hit the plaster, punching against the mask not caring for the sharp stung in his face the action brought.

Hands grabbed his wrist and feet holding him down, they were warm, scorching. Maybe the monster finally lived into his threat and decided to share his creature's body amongst the vultures.

His howls continued as he fought against the hands, he needed to warn Dippy. Make sure Dippy escaped, be free.

"Draco"

Draco paused his fighting turning towards the sound, the only person he allowed to call him that, he choked back a laugh at seeing Dippy next to him on her knees crying and pleading with him to be better.

He quickly snatched the house elf squeezing her tight in his arms feeling her sloppy tears wet the plaster on his face. He tried to whisper comforting words but the plaster on his mouth forced him to only mumbled muffle apologies.

He held her soothingly rubbing her small frail back to quiet her hiccups, the house elf turned away looking at him with wide teary brown eyes.

He tried speaking but remembered his mouth being restrained he tensed before Dippy could speak he protectively held to is chest looking around for the monster.

But as he looked around at his surroundings he blinked in confusion. He was in the hospital wing surrounded numerous white beds aligned with trays of potions, white curtains, and tall arched windows, he heaved breathe of relief knowing that for the moment he and Dippy where safe.

He flinched at the pointed coughing beside him snapping his head at the direction; the numbness in his body was slowly defeating letting him feel the soreness in his limbs and the scorching pain in his cheeks.

He embraced the pain as it made him alert, glaring at the intruder he placed the blabbering house elf behind his form sitting tall his tensed his shoulders waiting for attack, the monster will punish him for defiance, hopefully even kill him, but he would make sure that Dippy escapes.

His body sagged at meeting the tired blue eyes of the Headmaster; turning his plaster head he saw the other shadowed figure standing away from his body, Snape.

He tensed once more knowing that Snape was with the monster, Dippy peaked her large head behind his shoulders but Draco pushed her head back in silent command to stay still. Adrenaline pumped his body as he waited for attack, Snape would tell the monster, the monster would come, and the monster will hurt Dippy.

Draco had a silent stare off with Draco Malfoy's Godfather ignoring the mans tired black eyes looking at him with a mixture of sadness and guilt, when the man took a step towards him he filched and held up his fists in a silent threat. The man stopped and the sadness and weariness in the black eyes was almost pliable.

Draco urgently turned to Dippy yelling at her to go, the house elf began shacking her head in confusion clutching onto the thin stripped pajamas he was dressed in, he peaked his shoulder at his Godfather who was standing still watching his interaction with weary eyes.

Turning back he pushing he confused house elf urging her to escape, his pleading was muffled so he began widely throwing his hands up franticly trying to tell her to leave.

Dippy caught on and began to shake profusely in the negative, "Dippy is not leaving, Dippy is Draco friend"

Draco shacked the house elf's shoulders but her face was set in a stern glare, refusing to comply with his demands.

He turned to Dumbledore who was watching him with an unreadable expression but Draco caught a glimpse of the sadness in those tired blue eyes, he began to shout at the old man, warning him that his Godfather was with the monster. He felt guilt bit at his fingers for admitting the man's deceit but he was no longer _his _Godfather, he was Draco Malfoy's all relation has been cut the day Draco Malfoy died and he took his place.

He screamed in frustration that no one was listening; Dippy was going to get hurt, the monster would kill her to punish him and he couldn't - _wouldn't_ let her die. She held him, protected him, healed him, made him feel safe for those long three months. He didn't hear the startled gasp coming from the left as he fell to the floor in front of the old man gabbing the winkling long fingers he pleaded with the man with his eyes, holding out his own arm he waved his hand where the dark mark should have been and pointed frantically at the shadowed man once Draco Malfoy's Godfather ignoring the tangible sadness and guilt in the black eyes.

by the wrapping that covered his face letting only the wide frightened grey eye's looking desperately at him to be seen.

He didn't know this boy; it was like meeting a stranger, the child now holding his hand to the plastered mouth begging shamelessly was not the proud arrogant Slytherin Prince Dumbledore watched only the year before bullying Harry.

Dumbledore knew something was off with the boy when he first arrived only earlier today, the skinny frail sickly body was almost unhealthy, the shinny ice block locks was dully clinging to his face, the deadness of the grey eyes, the coldness of his handsome face, and the boys complete lack of life concerned him. But the shocking factor had to be the boy's shadow that never left his side, an old house elf that would tightly hold his hand and protectively shelter the boy. When Lucius demanded that the youngest Malfoy have his house elf with him due to 'medical reasons' He was surprised into submission, his curiosity peaked making him agree.

It caused quite a stir when they walked into the dinner hall, the pale marble-like emotionless Malfoy tightly holding hands and being dragged by a jumpy excited house elf dressed in his clothes. It seemed everyone was silenced in confusion was they watched the undeterred boy be guided to the Slytherin table by the house elf, the boy then helped the house elf to her seat before sitting down him self.

He was entranced by the strange couple hearing rumors from the platform of the two peculiar companions. The boy then began to politely serve the house elf a heaping amount of food before picking a too small serving he barley ate merely picked at while protectively watch the surprised house elf eat, Dumbledore assumed the house elf began to profusely reject being served as it goes against all the structures a house elf faced but the boy gave an amused smirk wrapping a hand around the small shoulders and whispering something in the house elf's twitchy bat ears. Dumbledore's wished to know what the boy said because soon the house elf began to hesitantly eat looking at the food with wonder, crying and kissing sloppily the boy's pale cheek.

Dumbledore watch the boy smile, flinching at the sudden gesture before pushing the house elf to begin eating again.

The rest of the dinner played out the same with the pale boy watching the house elf eat and ignoring the questioning stares from his peers, mainly the first year as the older students sneered in disgust at the pale blond boy ignoring his existence even moving away from the two letting them alone on a separate island it seemed.

The rest of the school chattered gossiping at the two, no doubt spreading theory about the sudden change in the now De-throne Slytherin Prince, and judging by the boasting laughter from Gryffindor's mainly the Weasley's he assumed the theories became_ questionable_.

Dumbledore quickly sent a request for the young Malfoy's appearance in his room. When Dinner ended and a majority of the student's began to forget or ignore Malfoy keeping a curios eye when the pair departed well before the rest of his classmates he noted Harry quickly leaving to follow the two.

Dumbledore remembered Harry ashen face sweaty and shaking looking at him with a tear stained face and frightened shocked green eyes. He ran to the bathroom internally wondering where Moaning Myrtle was during the incident, his old joints groaning in protest at the sudden exercise but seeing the horrified expression on the strong Gryffindor's face made him forget about his joints and sprint like the young boy hurriedly guiding him.

He stopped when he arrived at the scene, the pool of blood barricading the broken figure whose face seemed to be eaten away and his emotionless friend Severus bending desperately trying to heal the boy, the image will always be burned into his mind with all the other casualties he didn't save, right next to Arianna.

Now looking at the boy he felt the retuning sticky hate in his chest, hate for Tom. He was a monster, successfully breaking the proud boy into pieces.

Guilt bit at his dead fingers reminding him that this was his fault, the broken frightened rabid grey eyes was his fault. He created Tom, he created the monster that took so many lives, and he killed all of them, Severus, Harry, his sister, his family, and now a naive innocent boy.

He helped break Draco Malfoy.

**Okay so I just believed that Draco would be very protective of Dippy, she was the only who showed kindness to him during his torture so hopefully he doesn't seem too ooc ... well actually he ooc BUT soon he's going to progress into a cold emotionless killing machine BAMF hell bent on Vengeance and Dippy's safety .. so yup thats what going down. I also think that Dumbledore would feel a load of guilt for everything thinking he ruined everyones lives and make Voldemort basically (kind of like Harry's guilt he feels for Sirius)... hopefully this chapter wasn't completely awful and yup WILL BE CONTINUED ... also comment if anything is confusing I will try to clear any issues up!**

**Thanks sooooo much for reading! :)**


End file.
